Inuyahsa: Another Destiny
by Inuyashafan100
Summary: This takes place 5 years after naroku's defeated
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
A New Evil  
  
A bright sun stood above the small town. The people were doing their normal chores and errands like any other day, until someone noticed that the sky had a dim look to it. Some townsfolk stood there for a couple of minutes looking at it. Some asked the elder what it was. " Storm," he said. " Just a storm. Nothing to worry about."  
  
Kagome slung her book bag across her shoulders, and slid into her shoes easily. " Bye Mom, Grandpa, Sota. I'll be back a little later," she said. Her life has been going in an upward spiral. She's now in her senior year of high school, with straight A's and a lot of popularity. However, you'd never expect that she wasn't happy. Five years have passed since she saw him, and lately she has become depressed. She remembers the last day she ever saw him very well....  
  
It was a beautiful blue moon in feudal Japan, with just a silent breeze. Kagome sat on the well, which separated the real world from there. Suddenly she heard someone's footsteps as they got closer and louder. She knew it was him. It was Inuyasha. Kagome knew that this would be the last time she ever saw him. She jumped off the well and stood there waving at him. He waved back, with a slight grin on his face.  
  
They talked for a while about lots of things, until Kagome suddenly yelled out, " Oh my gosh! It's midnight in the real world. I'd better get going." Immediately Inuyahsa grabbed her arm and stared at her. Even though he was stubborn as a bull to admit that he loves her, it was impossible to hold it back now. With that, he hugged her. Kagome rested her head on his shoulder, as if she was comforted by him. Without a good bye, Kagome rushed down the well trying to hold back tears. She would never see him again.  
  
She came to the entrance of her high school right on time. She had only been late once, and that was an accident with her alarm clock. About to walk in the doors, she suddenly her lots of voices in her head. They were all screaming as if they were in trouble, or feeling pain. She knew those voices. They sounded like Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Concerned for her friends, she rushed back home.  
  
Immediately she ran to the back of the house to enter the well. Even though she didn't know how to get in with out the sacred jewel shards, she needed to try anyway. She jumped in legs first. It must've worked because she could now see the other side of the well. She hoped that her friends would be all right until then.  
  
When Kagome climbed out of the well, she looked around for her friends frantically. Just then a loud roar came from the east, and she rushed to see what it is. Out of breath when she got there, the voices were her friend's. " Kagome! How'd you get back here?!" Miroku said. " I thought you couldn't come here with out the sacred jewel shards."  
  
" Me too," Kagome thought. Then she saw Sango on the ground with a slash mark on her arm. "Sango! Are you alright?" Kagome yelled. With a slow nod Sango responded with a " yes".  
" This demon's too strong! Where's Inuyasha at a time like this?!" Miroku yelled. " Right here, Miroku," as a dark figure came and slashed the demon's arm off. It was Inuyasha! The team was all together now, just like five years ago. 


	2. Memories Lost

Chapter 2  
Memories Lost  
  
With the team except Inuyasha back together, there was one mission right now: to gather information from a new beast. Three days had passed since the got back toghether, and right then, there were many problems arising. The one of main concern was the prediction of Kagome's, telling Sango not to throw her boomerang. Now they know that she has another power, other than seeing jewel shards.  
  
They stopped in the next village for a rest. Miroku made everyone a cup of tea,but none for him. He needed to rest, because other than Sango, he was the only one fighting. Sango fell fast asleep right after drinking her tea. Kagome decided to get out for a little bit, so she told Shippo to stay at the hut.  
  
You could notice the spring leaves and flowers beginning to bloom, as the harsh winter was fading away hour by hour. Suddenly when walking down a flight of steps, Kagome stopped in her tracks and saw a past memory. It was where she and Inuyasha first met. She ran down the remaining flights of steps just to touch it. It felt so warm in her hand. With that she sat with her back against it, sighing. What's wrong Inuyasha? Kagome thought. Why don't you want to be with the group anymore? Why don't u want to be with me anymore? A tear ran down Kagome's cheek. She did love him, even if she didn't show it upfront. Hopefully Inuyasha felt the same way. Suddenly, a sharp pain was coursing through her mind, and she blacked out. She was having another vision.  
  
Meanwhile, in a forest far away from Kagome, someone was training with a new sword. It was Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's despised brother. Laughing softly and talking to himself, he said, "With this new sword, I will kill Inuyasha once and for all, with other plans as well. I feel the power coursing through my veins as I speak. And now, unlike the Tensaiga, I control the power of healing and destruction. I will name this weapon........the Kudekei.  
  
Kagome awoke with a jolt in her step. With her eyes open she jumped up and sprinted back to the hut. There was something she had to say, and say quickly. In a few seconds she slammed the door to the hut open and yelled to Miroku and Sango, "Wake UUUUPPPPP!!" They both woke up in surprise, and in unison they said, "What Kagome?!"  
"I just had another vision, and this one is the worse yet. I saw a sword in a man's hand, another sword in a sealed cave, and worse of all, I saw................I saw Inuyasha coming at us with the Tetsuaiga!" The whole room was silent. Their loyal companion turned against them? It was too hard to believe. This could be the end of the group, Kagome thought. And the end of us.  
  
Note: after 6 mo. You finally have the sequel to "A New Evil". CH.3 Coming soon! 


End file.
